


Where Are You?

by awkwardjazzy



Series: NCT Fics [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae - Freeform, I suck at writing, I'm so sorry for this, Jisungie is mentioned, M/M, Side Ships, Soulmates, because I love him, but seriously this fic sucks, markhyuck, tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: It's said that once the timer stops and finally disappears you'll have met your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saying sorry in advance for the crappy writing job.... I tried to make it good, but good writing and Jasmyn in the same sentence does not happen. Like ever so here's this crap. Thanks if you stick around to read it.

It was the 22nd of November in the year 1994 when Ji Hansol was born, bare. His parents looked at him and instantaneously became worried for their son whose skin was unblemished. Hansol's mother called the doctor over to ask him why her son's skin was unblemished.

"well ma'am there are two answers to your question. Either one, his soulmate wasn't born yet, or two, he doesn't have a soulmate."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's either older than his soulmate or that they believed he didn't have that one person he was destined to be with."

 The parents looked at their son and quickly shook the unhappy thought out of their heads.

"He's just older than his soulmate is all sweetheart."

"Yeah, we'll check frequently and he'll eventually get his timer."

 The parents took their small child back to their home and quickly put him to sleep in his room. After they made sure that he was asleep they talked in their room until late into the night past midnight about their frustrations regarding their son and his bare wrist.

 Both parents checked their son constantly. They checked in the morning. In the afternoon. Hell they even went as far as to quietly walk into their son's room while he was sleeping, at one in the morning, and search his wrist for any indication of him having a soulmate. When they found none they would deflate and return to their room. They searched thoroughly for months on end until one day Hansol's father turned to his wife.

"Maybe he's more than a couple months older."

  
Sweetie let's face it. He doesn't have a soulmate. We just need to quit while we're ahead."

"You're right. Searching is getting tiring and their are no signs that it will show up any time soon, if at all."

 That was that. When their conversation ended their need to constantly search their son did as well. They were so tired of waiting that they gave up on trying to figure out if he was destined to fall in love or not.

*  
*  
*

  on the 26th of October in 1996 in Osaka, Japan Nakamoto Yuta was born with an intricate timer placed on his tiny left wrist. His mother looked at him and smiled at how beautiful her son was. She wondered aloud how and where his soulmate was and if they were born the same year or not.

 It was two years after Hansol was born when he finally received his timer. He was two years old at the time and his parents had long given up the search for his timer. It was when he was eating dinner one night that his mother noticed his timer. She was feeding him his applesauce and spaghetti-os when she told Hansol to stop moving around so she could properly feed him. He didn't listen and he continued to flail his arms around recklessly as he waited for his next spoonful of apple sauce. His mother gently grabbed his arms to hold them still, and when she did she noticed the small curve of ink on his skin. Only when she brought his wrist closer did she realize that on his right wrist was his timer. He'd finally received his timer. She quickly called her husband into the room and excitedly showed him what she had found. They both jumped around, ecstatic that their son was in fact destined to find someone to call his.

*  
*  
*

 Hansol was six when he first asked his mother about the weird writing on his right hand. His mother responded rather quickly on the topic.

"Mommy, what's this thing on my wrist?"

"Sweetie that's a timer."

"What does it do?"

"It counts down the time you have left."

"Until what."

"Well, until you meet your soulmate of course."

"What's a soulmate mommy?"

"The person you'll love for the rest of your life."

"Oh. Like how you and daddy love each other?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. I can't wait until I meet my soulmate!"

*  
*  
*

 Hansol was eight when he asked about soulmates again.

"Mommy how do I know that I've found my soulmate?"

"Well sweetie your timer will go off and essentially it will disappear."

"My timer will be gone?"

"Mhm, and when the timer goes off you'll make eye contact with them immediately. But you have a lot of time before you meet your soulmate. It says you have at least ten more years sweetie so I'd be patient if I were you."

"Okay mommy."

*  
*  
*

 Hansol looked at his timer. He was now nine years old and his timer had changed drastically. Last year, when he was eight, his timer had told him that he would have ten more years until he'd meet his soulmate. Now, at the tender age of nine, his timer was telling him he had eight weeks. He looked at his timer shocked.

"Mommy, my timer."

"I told you to be patient with it sweetie."

"No, mommy my timer has changed a lot."

"It has?"

"Yes mommy, look."

 Hansol quickly showed his mother his timer. She told him to go to his room and play with his toys. Once he was away she quickly called her husband.

"Sweetie, Hansol's timer changed."

"That's what it's supposed to do..."

"No, it went from nine years to eight weeks. He's supposed to meet his soulmate in eight weeks."

"That's when we'll be in Japan."

"So his soulmate's Japanese?"

"Either that or they're a Korean person in Japan."

"Alrighty."

*  
*  
*

 Hansol sat on the plane, excited. He'd told his parents that he'd always wanted to visit Japan and now here they are! They're on their way to visit one of the places Hansol's told them he'd dream about at night. He quickly fastened his seatbelt when the flight attendant told them they'd be taking off soon. He couldn't control his excitement. He looked down at his wrist and slowly uncovered it. He looked at his timer. There were very few numbers on it. _7 hours_. He had seven hours until he'd meet his soulmate. He fell asleep on that one thought.

 Seven hours later Hansol stood in Osaka's international airport waiting for his father to retrieve their suitcases when he noticed a boy sitting down on a bench. He walked over to the bench and quietly said hello. The boy looked at him and said hello back in Japanese. Hansol quickly began to talk to him and they became friends. He was so happy he'd made a friend that he didn't hear the clicking of his timer.

 Hansol stayed in Japan for two weeks and he played with that Japanese boy everyday. He'd found out that the boy's name was Yuta and that he was learning Korean. He also learned that the boy was seven, two years younger than him. His parents had forgotten about the issue with Hansol's timer completely.

 Hansol had only found out that his timer was gone when he returned home from Osaka. He was changing into his pajamas when he noticed that the intricate ink on his right wrist was missing. He quickly called his mother into his room and showed him his wrist.

"That's your wrist sweetie, why are you showing me it?"

 After hearing the dramatic cries coming from his son's room Hansol's father also made his way into Hansol's room.

"Mom, it's gone!"

"What's gone sweetie?"

"My timer, it's gone!"

 Both parents looked at their weeping child, then back at his very plain wrist. He'd met his soulmate and he wasn't aware of it. And his timer had disappeared. This was bad. This was very bad.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll find your soulmate."

 In actuality they didn't know if their son would find his soulmate. Nobody had ever had this occur to them because when they met their soulmate they automatically knew that they were destined, no matter how old they were so when Hansol went crying to his parents about his missing timer they freaked out.

*  
*  
*

 Hansol was fourteen when he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. When he looked down he found a name on his wrist in Japanese characters.

_Nakamoto Yuta_

 He looked at his wrist, stunned. He quickly researched what it meant to have a name on your wrist. What he found told him that it was rare and that something had went horribly wrong when he found his soulmate. It also told him that the name would be there permanently, even after he found his soulmate. He wasn't supposed to have a name on his wrist, but he did, and in the many articles he read that meant that someone unknowingly tampered with his fate. He distinctly remembers going to Japan at the age of nine, because his parents took him for his birthday, and that it drastically changed his timer. He was worried. All he had was a name. Was he supposed to go to Japan and try to find this person by just shouting his name? He was worried and he didn't know what to do, but he was tired of asking his parents questions so he just covered his wrist with a bracelet he was given for his birthday.

*  
*  
*

 Hansol was seventeen when he auditioned for SM Entertainment and three weeks later he received his acceptance letter. He quickly kissed his parents goodbye and moved all of his belongings into the dorm room that he'd be staying in. When he arrived there he found two other boys: Taeyong and Youngho. They instantly became friends. Taeyong had already found his soulmate when he auditioned and he had told him to audition as well, but his soulmate had wanted to go to college. His soulmate's name was Moon Taeil, the boy he overheard talking to the CEO when he was moving towards the dorm. The CEO asked him if he'd enjoy college more or becoming a trainee. It was a very heated discussion that Hansol quickly walked away from.

 Three months later Hansol was told about a boy coming from Thailand to train with them. He was going to be the newest trainee for NCT. Hansol was the first to greet him when he arrived. His name was Chittaphon. Later that night, when Youngho finally arrived back at the dorm, Hansol witnessed both of their timers go off as they just stared at each other for a really long time. He was jealous. Why hadn't that happened to him when his timer had went off?

*  
*  
*

 It was a year later, after Hansol had turned eighteen, when he finally met his soulmate. Correction, when he met his soulmate again. He was practicing a dance with Youngho, Chittaphon, Taeyong, and Yoonoh when the CEO came in telling them that they'd have to teach one more person the dance before the rookies showcase. By now they had fourteen members going to be performing and they really didn't want any of the young boys, like Donghyuck or Jaemin, to be the ones to learn the dance. Don't get him wrong, he loves them, but they are the worst when it comes to dancing. They can dance amazingly after they have memorized the dance, but it takes them five years to learn one dance and Hansol would love to perform at the rookie show before he dies so he's internally praying for it to at least be Jisung.

 He's surprised when a very attractive man with auburn hair, and chestnut eyes, walks into the room smiling. Hansol looked at this boy as if his smile could create world peace. Taeyong and Youngho glanced at Hansol, they looked smug and gave him that knowing look then they looked at each other. They knew about Hansol's situation and they had a feeling that he was in for a treat with this boy. The CEO, also aware of Hansol's timer situation, looked at Hansol quickly before speaking.

"This is Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. He's from Osaka and you guys need to teach him the dance before the rookie show next week. That is all. I'll leave now so you can get to know each other."

 The five boys looked at Yuta, then four of them turned and looked at Hansol with knowing looks on their faces and unspoken words on the tips of their tongues. Youngho was the first to break the silence.

"Hi, I'm Seo Youngho, but everybody calls me Johnny. We're not the only five in the rookies, but you'll have to meet them later because after we all introduce ourselves we're going to have to teach you the dance."

"Hello."

 Taeyong followed. Yoonoh and Chittaphon quickly followed Taeyong, leaving Hansol to be the last one to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Lee Taeyong."

"I'm Jung Yoonoh, but I go by Jaehyun."

"Chittaphon, but you can just call me Ten."

"Hello."

 Yuta then looked at Hansol and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Yuta. And you are?"

 Hansol hesitated. What should he do? He was so nervous in that moment, but he decided to just go for it.

"I'm Ji Hansol."

 Nobody noticed the change in Yuta's behavior or even the slight falter in his smile upon hearing Hansol's name, the name that was written on his left wrist, roll so effortlessly off Hansol's tongue. Nobody noticed the way he swallowed thickly or the way his eyes darted to the large bracelet on his wrist. Nobody noticed how he quickly caught onto his own reactions and swallowed them down in order to learn the new dance. Nobody noticed but Hansol. Youngho did, however, notice the change in Hansol's attitude so he spoke up.

"So why don't we all leave and have Hansol teach him the dance. I mean he is the best dancer."

"Hey, I thought you said I was the best dancer."

"Ten, he's your soulmate he has to say you're the best at everything. It's like his obligation as a soulmate."

"I'm telling Taeil you said that Taeyong!"

"Why? I said nothing rude about him."

 Chittaphon spluttered out a response before he mumbled a whatever and pulled a laughing Youngho out of the practice room. Yoonoh and Taeyong quickly followed. Hansol watched as they filed out of the practice room.

/  
/  
/

 Taeyong noticed Yuta moving towards Hansol as he walked out of the practice room and he even saw Yuta lace his hands into Hansol's hair. Either that or he was seeing things. He quickly closed the door and walked away.

/  
/  
/

 Hansol watched as Taeyong walked out of the practice room, but he quickly looked away when he suddenly felt hands in his hair pulling it slightly. He turned his head to the right only to be met with Yuta's eyes. Hansol's hands found their way to Yuta's waist. Yuta quickly pulled Hansol closer and closed the gap between them, but the door burst open right before their lips met.

"Well that doesn't look like dancing Hansol. I recommended you because you were a good dancer, not a good kisser."

 Hansol and Yuta both jumped slightly at the words Youngho had just shouted. Hansol looked away only to find the four boys who'd just left the room staring at him. Yuta, however, did not look away from Hansol. He laced his fingers through Hansol's blonde locks even tighter and whispered into Hansol's ear.

"Hansol."

 Hansol didn't know what to do. Did he break away from Yuta to talk to the four boys or did he look back over at Yuta?

"Hansol."

 His mind was becoming even more frantic. He didn't know what to do. Yuta switched his tactics. He went from whispering to practically whining in Hansol's ear.

"Hansol....."

 His mind was made up. He felt sort of sorry for what the boys were about to see, but not really because he'd been put through it a lot so he wasn't that upset.

"Hansol~ Kiss me."

 Hansol turned away from the four boys who shot him questioning looks and pulled Yuta closer. He then leaned in and crashed his lips onto Yuta's, much to the surprise of the other four members in the room. The CEO walked in to inform Yuta where he'd be sleeping.

"Yuta, you're going to be sharing a room with Hansohmygod."

 The boys quickly pulled apart and looked at the CEO who was covering his eyes and mumbling 'my innocence' over and over again.

"Yuta you're sharing a room with Hansol. My innocence. I'll be leaving now. Have fun you two."

"Hansol, I think Ten should teach him the dance.....because he won't kiss him instead of teaching him."

 Hansol nodded.

"Alright, if you'll kindly go sit next to Taeyong, Yoonoh, or Youngho we can start this."

 Yuta kissed Hansol one more time and then pulled away. Hansol sat next to Youngho and watched as Yuta learned the dance. There were particular parts where he would catch Hansol staring at him and either wink or over exaggerate his movements and Hansol was just staring.

"You know, he's not going anywhere. You can stare at him later."

"Shut up Youngho. I didn't judge you when you drooled over Ten okay."

"You right."

 Youngho didn't comment on Hansol and his overly excited eyes for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. Just a few things I thought you should know:
> 
> 1\. I suck at writing things like this so I'm sorry.
> 
> 2\. Hansol and Yuta were friends for the two weeks Hansol was in Japan.
> 
> 3\. Yuta knew that Hansol was his soulmate, but he thought Hansol knew as well.
> 
> 4\. Yuta moved to Korea to find Hansol even though his parents didn't agree.
> 
> 5\. Markhyuck is a thing in here even though I didn't mention them at all.... It's a thing because they are my otp (seriously I am huge Markhyuck trash [and Renle and Jaeno.....AND 2TAE])
> 
> Okay, that's it. Thanks if you stuck around to read this! I love you guys!  
> ~Stay beautiful


End file.
